


最强卧底

by yourhardheart



Series: 个人停车场——盾冬pwp合集 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhardheart/pseuds/yourhardheart
Summary: #毒枭盾✖卧底冬，冬偏小助手#NC-17，枪管play，车前盖play，强制





	最强卧底

最强卧底

世界上最强的卧底，是能够藏在敌人心里的。

1

Steve Rogers 是个怪人，Bucky Barnes第一次见到他时就这样认为了。

第一次看到Steve Rogers的时候，Bucky Barnes还是分管Brooklyn这个片区的大哥手下新来的小弟，被带着跟在大哥屁股后面，毕恭毕敬地等着“上面”派来的亲信检查他们的情况。

“你一会儿可机灵点，小鹿仔。”大哥勾着他的脖子，在他耳朵边低声说道，“来的可是Steve Rogers。”

“Steve Rogers？什么人物？”Bucky瞪大眼睛看着他，被大哥一巴掌拍到后脑勺上。

“什么Steve Rogers，一会儿要叫Rogers先生。”大哥狠狠地教育他，“就我上次跟你说的Rogers先生，上面的亲信，未来接班人也应该是稳了。”

这一巴掌还确实把他的记忆打回来了。Steve Rogers，三、四年前还只是像他现在这样刚进组织的小喽啰，但凭借着心狠手辣和高明手段，帮着上面做下了几笔大单子，挖掉了自己背叛组织的顶头上司，深得首脑的赏识，最后被提拔到了现在这种首脑左右手的地位，等到老头什么时候不愿意做了，他接班就指日可待了。

“哦……”Bucky揉了揉还有点疼的后脑勺，挣脱开了大哥的怀抱，摆了摆手，“知道了知道了。”

大哥皱着眉，正还想训他几句什么，忽然看见了远方开来的黑色轿车，立刻严肃了表情，拍了他一把，“站好。”

Bucky被大哥那极具力度的一掌拍得把背挺得笔直，乖乖地站在了大哥后面，低着头，心里却在勾勒着一个阴险歹毒又凶狠的黑帮毒枭形象了——刺青花臂，胡子拉碴，叼着香烟，眼神凶恶……可能脸上还要有道狰狞的伤疤。

所以当那个看上去像个美国老绅士一般的金发男人走下车的时候，Bucky Barnes必须得说，他很失望。

笔挺的黑西装一尘不染，包裹着那宽肩窄腰的好身材。白衬衫严谨地把扣子扣到了最上面一颗，还老老实实地打了条藏青色领带。Steve Rogers长着一张很标准的画报美男相，金发被服服帖帖地梳在脑后，五官深邃，蓝眼睛温润迷人，看上去不是个毒贩，倒像是个华尔街商业精英。Bucky不得不说，他很辣，好吧，并且正巧是他喜欢的那种。因此这足以冲淡不符合他设想所带来的失望了。

他们分区的上级先走在Steve Rogers斜前方为他开道，贼眉鼠眼的男人还装模作样地看了看周围的环境，皱着眉头对Bucky的大哥张口就骂到，

“你们这他妈选的什么鬼地方？Rogers先生好不容易来检查一次，你们什么态度？”

“不好意思，这……”大哥站在那里讪笑着，突然一把拉过身后的Bucky，“新来的小孩儿第一次办事，也不太懂，您就原谅他一下？”

Bucky还没从刚刚欣赏着Steve Rogers的健壮身材和俊美脸蛋的快乐里回过神来，就被大哥拉出去当了替罪羊，那个狐假虎威的分区上级瞅着他一脸懵了的样子，冷哼着骂道，

“婊子养的傻瓜，你脑子怎么长的，给Rogers先生安排这…….啊！”

伴着惨叫，他的斥骂声戛然而止，随即扑通一声跪倒在Bucky跟前。Bucky被这突如其来的反转吓了一跳，抬起头来，就看见刚刚一直在背后沉默着的Steve Rogers正站在他面前，那双擦得雪亮的黑皮鞋正踏在那个跪地的男人背上。那张性感的薄唇微张，冷漠地说了一句，

“Language.”

Bucky Barnes花了自己毕生最大的控制力，才没笑出声来，虽然他的嗓子里还是发出了一声谁都知道是憋笑导致的闷声。他尴尬地别过头，咳嗽了两声。

Steve Rogers 是个怪人，但怪得并不算太讨厌。

2

一边贩卖着腐蚀社会的毒品，一边做着大手笔的慈善捐款；杀人放火无恶不作，却对于不能说脏话这点异常有执念，甚至因为这个把自己手下打成重伤；做着色情业的生意，自己却男色女色统统不近——在黑帮混得的风生水起，偏偏外表看起来像个严肃正义的美国英雄。

Steve Rogers看上去是个矛盾的集合体，甚至有些精神分裂的感觉。但Bucky Barnes知道，这个男人单纯就是一个恶魔、一个犯罪者、一个社会和国家的定时炸弹，他只是用那些看似正义的外在来纾解自己罪不可赦的灵魂。

如果说一年前的初见，还让他觉得这个男人只是个有些奇怪、但不算坏到骨子里的人，那么这一年来亲眼看着他的所作所为，足以让Bucky Barnes相信，Steve Rogers比这个组织里的任何一个人都要危险。

Bucky Barnes一年内成为了这个分区的主管，并且成功把自己的大哥搞下了台。他的发展速度之快让人们都惊叹其为第二个“Steve Rogers”。他并不喜欢这个称号，他不想跟这样的男人相提并论。因为他的目标是铲除这个组织，而Steve Rogers当之无愧是最大的绊脚石。

Bucky Barnes的真实身份是一个卧底警察。

父母在执行任务追查这个黑道组织Hydra时双双殉职，他当时刚刚高中毕业，被他父母的好友，同时也是警局的局长Fury收留。他靠着复仇的信念，成为了一名卧底警察，并且成功地进入这个组织内部。而他的目标是成为一位最强卧底。但他现在资历尚浅，Fury只肯给他一些简单的任务，核心层却从不让他接触。

“我说了，这个机会难得，过了就不会再有了！我肯定Steve Rogers是在这个组织内举足轻重的人物，抓住他的把柄绝对会让我们的计划加快很多……”Bucky双手撑在在Fury的办公桌前，认真地对他解释着。

“Bucky，我教过你卧底的原则是什么？”Fury皱着眉，看着面前焦躁的棕发青年，带点婴儿肥的脸稚嫩得还像个孩子一样。

“呃…..见机行事？”

“是遵守大局安排。”Fury提高音调说着，“Steve Rogers不是你范围内的人，服从命令。”

Bucky灰蓝色的眼睛定定地看着Fury，他看上去似乎还想争辩什么，但是Fury的态度明显不会改变。他抿紧了唇，手握紧拳按在桌上，青筋都隐约暴起，看上去似乎要把厚重的办公桌一拳敲成两半。但他最后只是深深地看了一眼Fury，转身离开了他的办公室，顺便重重地甩上了门，震得墙壁仿佛都在晃动。

Sam Wilson坐在办公室里，看着Bucky气势汹汹地走进来，并且愤怒地踢了一脚自己桌前的转椅，无奈地摇了摇头，“我说了他不会同意的。”

“老顽固。”Bucky气呼呼地拉开自己的抽屉，从里面摸索着掏了两个纽扣大小的金属物件，一个隐蔽地别在衬衫领口里，另一个粘在西装纽扣上几乎融为一体，“他就是觉得我资历不够，没资格应付那种人物。”

“他是为了你好，Bucky。”Sam双手交叉撑着头，“他为了你的安全。”

Bucky恶狠狠地把抽屉关上，瞪了他一眼。他从口袋里掏出手机，屏幕上赫然显示着几个未接来电。他皱着眉，大步流星地迈步走了出去。

“别做傻事，兄弟。”Sam伸长脖子朝门口叫道。

“你们做的才是真正的傻事。”对方头也不回地走出了大门，一边掏出手机，整理了一下心情，拨通了电话。

“Rogers先生？是我，Bucky Barnes。”

“没什么，刚刚在洗澡而已。多谢您关心。您找我有什么事吗？”

“是的，我确实没事。晚上可以按时赴约。”

“好的，那么晚上见。”

Bucky Barnes全程柔着声音打完了这通电话，直到挂断，他才如释重负地长舒了一口气，表情凝重地将手机放进口袋里。

他确定这是个绝无仅有的机会，而他向来不会放过任何一个机会，即使机会的价值永远和风险等同。

3

Bucky Barnes这个他自以为绝无仅有的机会要从昨晚说起了。

作为一个涉足所有黑暗中的生意——毒品、枪支、色情无不把控的组织，Hydra却对外掩饰成为一个做正经生意的正经公司，尽管在Steve Rogers接手以后看起来还真的像那么回事。

正经公司总要有正经的公司年会，虽然Hydra的年会在深夜的夜总会举办，但这不妨碍它叫作一个公司年会。每年，全Hydra从小头目到高层总需要这样一个时间，聚集在一起来进行必要的社交。Bucky Barnes第一次出席这种场合，作为小片区的小主管，他算是这场宴会最低层的人物。这表示他需要和其他小主管一样，主动去向上一层的头目搭话，才有可能得到更多的资源。毕竟并不会有人主动来向小人物搭话，除非他是个怪人。

凑巧的是，这场宴会上碰巧有个怪人。

当Bucky Barnes百无聊赖地靠在大厅一角的餐桌旁边，顺手拿过今晚第17杯香槟，并且收获侍者怪异的目光时，他其实有点微醺了，可他的目光还是不自觉地飘向了坐在宴会厅中间沙发的男人身上。

大厅里一片嘈杂混乱，每个层级的人各自聚集在一起谈天说地，旁边还有陪酒的娇美女人跟着巧笑献媚。“上面”那位是照常不会来这种场所的，Steve Rogers理所当然成为了全场地位最高的男人。他的旁边围绕满了想要搭话谄媚的人，还包括几个巴不得挂在他身上的浓妆女人。他表情淡然，仿佛没有兴趣但也来者不拒，那张英俊的脸庞在水晶灯的照耀下线条冷峻，金色的发丝甚至有些刺眼。

虚伪又残酷的男人，却偏偏辣得要命。脸上的每一丝纹路、身上的每一块肌肉都那么恰好地符合了他所有的品味。

Bucky举着他的酒杯，一边看着Steve Rogers，一边恶狠狠地一口干掉了那杯香槟，仿佛Steve是什么下酒菜。他眼神有些迷离，模糊间看到那个衣装革履的金发男人好像站起身来，手中端着的高脚杯装着玫瑰色的鲜艳酒液。他无视众人近乎围追堵截的讨好，那双蓝眼睛只看着他，像只锁定猎物的猛兽，直直地向着他走来。

他看着男人走到他的面前，嘈杂的环境仿佛像是电视被按下了静音键，在他的耳朵里都没了声响，只剩下了对方那双雪亮的黑皮鞋在大理石地砖上沉稳的脚步声。

他有些喝醉了，但是神志还尚存，所以这一定不是幻觉。Steve Rogers突然走来，并且如果不是他自作多情，是冲着他来的。Bucky心里顿时警铃大作，本就不多的醉意也醒了一半。

Steve Rogers站定在他的面前，距离不算很近，但是那股柠檬橙花还杂着雪松的淡香水味却隐约地在他鼻尖萦绕。他看向那双深海般的蓝眼睛，里面好像还藏着暗流涌动与鱼群银色的粼粼闪光，他不明白Steve Rogers的用意。Bucky迟疑地搁下了手里的空酒杯，“Rogers先生？”

“Bucky Barnes，”他听见那个男人毫不犹豫地叫出了他的名字，“好久不见。”

“您为什么会知道我的名字？”他谨慎地看着Steve，同时感觉到周围有针刺般锐利的目光。对方还一脸闲适地啜了一口酒，上下打量了他一番，对他说道，“一年前，在Brooklyn，我们见过。”

“您记性真不错，Rogers先生。”Bucky微笑着应酬道，他实在摸不清对方的来意，而那双蓝色的眼睛在他身上一寸寸地观察，让他总有种衣服被扒光放在对方面前的错觉。

“叫Steve就可以了。”Steve Rogers那审视却不算严肃的眼神慢慢移到了他的脸上，盯着Bucky那双因为醉酒而湿润的眼睛。

对方的眼神在他身上黏得过于暧昧，从他的下体到胸前，这让他感到浑身紧张，隐隐的还有些兴奋感。但这不能怪他，即便Steve Rogers是个罪犯，是他铲除的目标，但此刻却更是个性感的男人。被自己理想型的对象用这样近乎视奸般的眼神扫视全身，任谁都会忍不住有点反应的。

Bucky露出了他擅长的那种乖巧又甜蜜的笑容，“Steve，那你找我有什么事吗？”

Steve Rogers的眼神带着Bucky说不出的侵略性，仿佛他是对方砧板上的鱼肉，马上就会被吃抹干净。他突然向前走了一半，凑近Bucky了一些，那清浅的香水味更浓郁了，让Bucky有些恍惚，

Steve看着Bucky的眼睛，那双清澈的蓝眼睛里此时写满了暗示性的诱惑与欲望，他轻轻开口，低沉磁性的声音像是古钢琴上流出的迷人音符，

“你很漂亮。”

Bucky愣住了，但他心下立刻就有了主意。他微微皱眉，装作困惑地样子，软舌却不老实地舔湿了自己红艳的唇瓣，

“先生？您说什么？”

Steve那张英俊的脸上露出一抹暧昧不明的笑意，眉毛微挑，他一只手举起高脚杯，向Bucky做了一个敬酒的动作，抿了一口红酒，

“我相信你听到我说什么了。不如相信你的耳朵。”

“我不懂你的意思，先生。”Bucky抿了一下唇，那双潮湿的大眼睛微微垂下眼睑，看起来单纯又无辜得像只小鹿，他又抬起眼，直视Steve的眼睛，

“您有什么吩咐可以直说。”

Steve Rogers轻笑了一声，把酒杯搁在一旁，随意地解开了一粒西装纽扣，

“没什么，一些公事而已。你们区向上面申请了量很大的高纯度‘糖果’，这批货很重要，我想我应该亲自给你交货。”

“明晚九点，老码头。别带人来。”

“就只有你，和我。”

4

Bucky Barnes从来没想过，当一个男卧底还有要卖身的风险，即便落入现在这种情况完全是他一手策划并且心甘情愿的。

Steve Rogers一直以不近色欲闻名，但是他那天在宴会上的表现以及对于这个邀约的唯一解释就是，Steve Rogers相中了他的屁股。

Bucky一向自认为是个没什么执念的人，所以即使Steve Rogers是个他要消灭的罪犯，他同样还是觉得他很辣，并且对其抱有着或多或少的性幻想。睡了他，再抓住他，这两者并不妨碍，在现在这种情况下反而还相辅相成。

Bucky站在空荡荡的码头上，苍白的探照灯在高塔上不知疲倦地旋转着，却无法照亮过于宽敞的空地，周围还摆满着些废弃的巨大集装箱。腥咸的海风带着白天吸收还未散尽的温度吹上岸边，他的西装没有扣上，衣角在风里微微拂动。他倚在黑色轿车的车头，小心翼翼地拢着火苗，点燃了一根烟。橙红色的火星在黑暗中微弱地闪动，Bucky微眯着眼，深深地吸了一口，朦胧的烟气环绕的感觉让他觉得安心。

不远处传来隐约的发动机轰鸣声，Bucky睁开了眼睛，看向声源的方向，看着一束光穿梭而来，深蓝的跑车在夜里像只幽灵。那辆车以极高的速度直直地向他这边冲来，Bucky没有一丝慌张，他不动声色地按动了一下自己纽扣上的微型装置，看着那刺眼的车灯，淡然地抽着烟，直到对方一个急刹甩尾将车横停在了他的面前。

男人推开车门，那条被黑色西装裤紧紧包裹的紧实长腿和一截裸露的脚踝从车里伸出，Steve Rogers走下车，将车门一把甩上，走到他面前来，张开手向他做出拥抱的姿势。装什么亲热，Bucky腹诽道，但他表面上还是微笑着迎了上去，尽他的全力做出一个男人豪迈的拥抱来，虽然他感觉对方很明显地用胯和下体某个地方顶了一下他，

“晚上好，Bucky Barnes，又见面了。”Steve Rogers在他们拥抱的时候，对着他的耳边低声说道，那温热的气息带着熟悉的古龙水味在他敏感的颈间流窜，仅仅这样都让他身体有些软。所幸对方很快就与他拉开了距离，只不过那黏人的视线还停留在他身上，随后看向他的眼睛，

“你今天这套西装比那天的更适合你，”蓝眼睛在黑夜中颜色更深，看起来危险却迷人，“你很适合紫色。”

这是句废话。Bucky在心里暗暗骂道，天知道他为了今晚的邀约，白天花了多少时间在Natasha的高级定制店里试了多少套该死的西装，他大半年的工资还壮烈牺牲在了那个奸商设计师的口袋里。

Bucky脸上依旧保持着那小鹿般迷人又纯良的微笑，一双潮湿晶亮的眼睛却刻意眨了眨，他知道自己什么样子能让对面这个男人动摇，“我就是随便选的……不过谢谢您。”

Steve不置可否地一笑，挑眉的样子偏偏戳到了Bucky心里最容易被拨动的那根弦上，他抱着双臂，半倚坐在车前盖上，“那先说完正事？晚上时间很宝贵。你想先验货，还是直接拿走？”

“嗯……是海洛因三号还是四号？”Bucky理了理西装的褶皱，手指不动声色地抚过那里纽扣。

“四号的面粉，纯度96%以上，绝对的好货。”Steve淡淡地回道。

“有多少？”

“5000克。”

“这么大的量，从哪里进得来啊……”Bucky抿了抿唇，装作好奇又困惑地抬眼看了下Steve，对方此刻正偏着头，并未看他，目光聚集在远处的灯塔上。

Steve Rogers突然转过头来，脸上还是挂着那若有如无的微笑，眼神却冰凉又锐利地盯着他，一股寒意从心底窜起，Bucky顿感不妙。他还没来得及反应，对方就突然冲了过来，一把用胳膊勒住他的脖子，将他翻身按着趴在黑色轿车的前盖上，双手被死死反扣在背上。同时灵巧地躲开了他脚下的攻击，成功地让Bucky一瞬间失去了平衡和反抗能力。

手上有冰凉的金属触感，手铐扣死的脆响从背后传来，Steve松开了他的脖子，用身体的力量将他压制在车前盖上无法动弹，腿搁在他双腿之间，使他被迫叉开腿站着。Bucky心里暗道不妙，可是面上还是要装作无辜和受惊的样子。说不定这是对方的试探，不到最后一步，他是不会主动暴露自己的。

“你这是做什么，Steve？”他惊呼道，偏着头，乖巧又清澈的大眼睛像个孩子，可以让很多人轻易信任他，但是Steve Rogers明显不是那种好骗的角色。

他哼笑一声，那具健硕的身体紧贴着压住Bucky，隔着西装仍有惊人的热量传来，他一手伸到Bucky的胸前，从前领口一把扯开他的衬衫纽扣，敏感的乳头碰到冰凉的金属车前盖，一瞬间就硬挺成了圆润的小珠粒。他粗糙而冰凉的指尖拂过Bucky胸前柔韧的肌肉，在那他乳晕周围轻轻打转，却就是不肯碰到那颗空虚的果实，Bucky的身体条件反射地颤抖了一下。

Steve感受到Bucky的反应，他的手却离开了他的胸部，一把扯住西装的一个纽扣，用力扯拽了下来。他侧过头，在Bucky耳边低声说道，

“小朋友，就这点手段还敢当卧底，你还太年轻了点。”他把那颗带着微型摄像机的纽扣丢在地上，碎裂的声音从脚下传来。Bucky的心彻底沉了下去。好吧，现在就是那个最后时刻了。他开始挣扎起来，但是Steve把他双手扣死在手铐里，身体又被那具坚实得像座山一样的躯体压住，Bucky此刻的挣扎反而像只网里垂死挣扎的鱼。他气愤地喊着，“你这个混蛋，Steve Rogers，你一开始知道了是不是？”

“别乱动宝贝儿，”Steve按着他的脖子，手一把拍在他的因趴着的姿势而翘起的浑圆臀部上，隔着西装裤都能感觉到那种发麻的痛感，夹杂着一丝淫靡的快感，Bucky不由地闷哼了一声。“这手铐本来是情趣用的，我也没想到要用在这种事情上面。不过既然都用上了，不如发挥他原来的作用。”他站直身体，双手拉着Bucky的西裤两边一用力，那条精致的暗紫色西装裤也随着臀部的裤线裂成两半，露出Bucky被纯白的内裤包裹的挺翘臀部。

“我操，Steve Rogers，你是个变态。你他妈快放开我！”感受到自己西裤惨死人手，内裤也被无情地扒下，臀部的肌肤还有因为叉着腿的姿势而暴露在空气里的隐秘肉穴让他感觉很不适。Bucky向后偏着头，却看不清Steve的表情，他只能歇斯底里地骂着，“操屁眼的禽兽，你他妈离我远点！”

“注意语言，小男孩儿。”Steve饶有兴致地沉声道。

又是一个巴掌重重落下，只不过这次是直接拍在了他裸露的肌肤上。拍在臀肉上清脆的响声令人羞耻却又感到兴奋。火辣辣的疼痛伴随着异样的快感，Bucky很不情愿地发现，自己下身某个没出息的器官开始苏醒了。

“操！你是几十年代的老头子，还是从坟里刨出来的古董？你从不知道自己说language的时候很搞笑吗？”Bucky自觉没有反击的余地，嘴上仍旧不饶人地嘲讽着。

“那我劝你做好心理准备，”Steve Rogers轻笑道，那手指在臀缝间轻轻撩拨着，然后毫不留情地插进了柔嫩的肉穴，引得Bucky低声呻吟了出来，

“因为你马上就会被一个老头子操得哭出来。”

5

当那个冰凉的金属硬块贴在他敏感脆弱的菊穴上时，Bucky已经被Steve Rogers的手指外加那带些催情效果的润滑剂折腾得气喘吁吁了。他那破破烂烂的西裤被彻底扒下丢在地上，勃起的阴茎正在空气中可怜巴巴地吐着兴奋的粘液。

他趴在车前盖上喘着气，冰凉的车盖被他的体温敷暖了，而他此时正无意识地在上面摩擦着抚慰自己胸前突起的乳粒，被西装裤包着的下体鼓起了巨大的弧度。Steve Rogers拿起那把手枪贴在他屁股上的感觉，却让他瞬间从情欲里清醒过来了。

“你他妈要干什么？”Bucky声音有些虚，这使得他的脏话也极其没有力度，他向后偏过头去，惊恐地看着Steve Rogers将手枪的保险栓打开，然后揪着他的头发，毫不犹豫地把那冰凉的枪管插进了他现在温热潮湿的穴道里。

“啊……”Bucky发出了一声难忍的呻吟。冰凉的金属触感在他的穴内不断刺激他的神经，异样的快感和危险让他整个人都陷入了癫狂。而这危险的东西却同样提醒着他——你随时可能会被这玩意儿真正意义上的爆菊。

“你是个疯子。”Bucky一边呻吟着，一边咒骂道，“你他妈拿什么玩意儿插进来了？”

“不听话的小孩儿需要教育。”Steve笑着说道，他的声音里也带着些低喘，显然面前这幅淫靡的场景很大程度上也刺激了他。他凭着记忆，将那把精巧的手枪用力往Bucky体内敏感的突起一顶，Bucky又发出了一声色情的呻吟声，双眼潮湿得要滴下泪水了。Steve看到他这种淫荡的反应，手上又狠狠地抽插了一下，“况且，就算是这种危险的东西，我看反而让你更兴奋了。真是个小荡妇。”

“啧。”Bucky硬忍着自己穴内酥麻的感觉，那冰冷的金属枪管也被他的体温敷暖了。他冷笑着嘲讽道，“你的老二是废了吧，要不然怎么只能用这玩意儿来操我？”

Steve闻言，一把将那把金属手枪抽出，Bucky闷哼了一声，穴口的软肉层层收缩了一下，露出色情的褶皱。手枪跌落在地上发出一声金属的撞击声，Steve拉开了西服裤链，而紧接着一根滚烫得像烧红的铁棍般的性器就搁在了Bucky的臀缝间。

Steve扶着自己已经涨得紫红的性器，用那流着清液硕大的龟头在Bucky的穴口轻轻拍打，黏腻的水声羞人地传进Bucky的耳中，而他却没有多余的精力去羞耻了。Steve拿那鸡蛋大的炽热顶端在他湿软穴口处磨人地戳刺一点又立刻抽出。空虚感把他所有的神志都侵占了，内穴一张一合地收缩着，贪婪地渴求着一根坚硬滚烫的东西捅进去，解除那难耐的瘙痒。

Bucky咬紧了唇瓣，没让呻吟声泄出，但是后穴却没什么出息地发出潮湿水声，挽留着Steve时而插入的老二。Steve感觉到性器的顶端被那紧致又湿滑的穴口包裹着，忍耐一插到底的欲望让他眼睛都被逼红了，他一巴掌拍在Bucky有些微红的柔韧臀肉上，“想要我日你吗，小宝贝儿？你开口，我就可以插到你最想要的地方，插得你浪叫。”

Bucky咬着唇，腰向后一送，恰好把Steve刚送进的一小半龟头和部分茎体纳入体中。他喘了一声，并且听见背后的男人也有同样的反应，恶劣地笑了起来，

“你长的老二当摆设的吗？有本事就插进来。”

那根火热的东西如他所愿全根没入，蘑菇头挤进穴道时划过那个敏感的腺体，令Bucky尖叫出声。粗大的性器上每一根青筋似乎都能透过他的内壁让他清晰地感受到，生理泪水终于流了下来，而背后的男人却如被释放了的野兽，在他身后疯狂地全根插入又拔出，频率快得让他的呻吟声都被撞到支离破碎。

“啊…....我操，太深了……”Bucky呻吟着，被拷在后面的双手使他肩膀酸疼，而Steve快速抽插使得胯部带着两颗沉甸甸的卵蛋不断撞击在那柔韧的臀部上，肉体撞击的清脆响声和身下男人勾人的呻吟喘息构成淫秽的交响乐，让Steve无法停下自己的动作。

“注意用词，小骚货，是我在干你。”他趴在Bucky身上，用那低沉沙哑的声音在他耳边呢喃，下身却保持着高速地抽插，一下下操干到深处的突起。酥软的快感从深处麻痹了全身，Bucky瘫软地趴在车前盖上，被动地感受着身体内被那根凶狠的性器填满。

Steve突然把他翻过身来，抱着他的腰让他坐在了车前盖上。他一把抓住Bucky的脚踝抬起，Bucky失去平衡躺在冰凉的车盖上，冷得颤抖了一下，随即就感觉那根滚烫的性器又一次插了进来，让他浑身都跟着热了。

他看见那个男人额前被打湿的刘海，平时禁欲又正义的脸庞被情欲弄得色情性感，眼神侵略性十足。Steve抓着他的脚踝，一手在他的腰间和胸前的突起上玩弄着，乳粒上传来又麻又疼的快感使得他大脑几乎宕机。一次比一次深地插入，不知到多久，他下体已经没有了感觉，只剩下源源不断的酥麻与性欲冲刷着他的神经，他已经临近了高潮。

“松开我的手……疼……”他呻吟着，带着些哭腔，一双湿润的灰蓝色眼睛乞求地看着Steve，狼狈的泪痕平添了几分凌虐的美感。

“叫我的名字，宝贝儿，求我。”Steve恶意地慢慢碾过他的敏感点，看着Bucky仰起头，露出纤细的脖颈和上面性感的喉结。

“Steve…..Steve，求你了，松开我的手。”他声音沙哑地喊着。

Steve在他身上玩弄着的手离开了，从口袋里摸索出一把钥匙，解开了他的手铐，而身下则缓慢而浅浅地戳刺着Bucky的穴肉，感受着那紧致的穴道里如一个个小舌头一样舔弄着性器的快感。

Bucky被松开之后，双手立刻不老实地抽出，眼神也恢复了一丝狠辣。他立刻向Steve薄弱的下颚击去，却被对方敏锐地一把抓住双手，举过头顶，下身狠狠地顶弄了一下，

“这招很聪明，Bucky，在敌人被你的小穴吸得爽的时候，诱惑他。”Steve压着他的手，身下加快了抽插的速度，“但是看清你的对手，你的演技对我来说还差得很。”

“操……”Bucky被那样高频率的抽插弄得浑身失去了反抗的力气，他放弃地躺在车盖上，浑身一片狼藉的吻痕和水渍，“老妖怪……啊……太快了……”

Steve整个人趴在Bucky身上，突然吻住了他殷红的唇瓣，近乎撕咬那看起来像丰满的果实一般的下唇，他下身的速度越来越快，很快就达到了高潮。滚烫的精液射在Bucky的内壁里，激得他浑身也忍不住地痉挛了起来，呻吟声埋没在两人的吻里，那无人抚慰的性器也颤颤巍巍地射出白浊的液体，粘在他的身上和Steve身上完好的西装外套上。

Steve搂着他喘着粗气，两人的嘴唇温柔地厮磨缠绵，像是恋人间的接吻。他撑起身子站稳，顺便扶住了Bucky没让他滑下去。Steve脱下身上的西装外套，罩在Bucky那因为他的残暴动作而失去衣物遮盖的裸体上，而他自己此时却除了没拉好的裤链和微乱的衣领，还是一副衣冠楚楚的样子。

Bucky已经累得只能由Steve扶着坐直了，他瞟了Steve一眼，实在没力气讲一句话。对方此刻倒是一脸餍足，笑着对他说，

“你还是太嫩了，宝贝儿，跟我相比。”

“不过我不仅不会告发你，还可以给你磨砺一下你的技术，不管哪方面的。”

Bucky唇边勾起一丝笑意，他浑身赤裸地披着男人的西装，翘着腿坐在车前盖上，细长的眼角极为勾人，

“谁太嫩了还不一定呢。”

6

Bucky经过了大半天的修养，即便全身酸疼得走不动路，他还是兴致冲冲地带着他的战利品——没被Steve Rogers发现的藏在衬衫后领的录音器，冲进了Fury的办公室。

“局长，我……”他刚一进门，就看见了背着大门站在办公桌前的一个熟悉的身影，那头金发还是那样柔顺而一丝不苟，Bucky不由地停下了自己的话语，愣在了原地，“他是谁？”

“啊，你来得正好。Bucky，你的任务有变。”Fury看向Bucky，手指向他面前的男人，“这位是Steve Rogers警官，他已经卧底在Hydra五年了。为了安全起见，一直没告诉你。”

“你说什么？”Bucky瞪着Fury，一脸的不可置信，“他？卧底？”

“但是Steve很看好你，所以从今天开始，他会把你调到他身边，你以后的任务就是帮衬着他的行动。”Fury点点头，“就是这样，还有什么问题吗，Bucky？”

我的屁股很有问题。他在心里恨恨地说着，面上却只有咬牙切齿地说着，“没问题，长官。”

背对他站着的金发男人终于转过身来，一脸胜券在握的笑容，轻轻挑了下眉，

“那以后就要靠你帮助了，Bucky。”Steve微笑着，“我会帮你磨砺你的技术的。”

Bucky觉得自己昨天饱受摧残的后穴隐隐作痛，他却只能微笑地看着Steve Rogers，假惺惺地笑道，

“多谢您的提拔了，Rogers前辈。”

他现在才知道，面前这个男人才是真正的最强卧底。

卧底在了黑道组织的命门上，也卧底在了他的心里。


End file.
